Best Christmas Ever
by ang c
Summary: A fluffy piece of Christmas fun


Title: The Best Christmas Ever (sorry not very good with titles)

Author: Ang C

Rating:

Pairing: Horatio/Cal

Spoilers: None: just a bit of fluffy fun for Xmas, However some of it may not make perfect sense; I mean you wouldn't really spend Xmas with work mates but just go with it. It's fiction after all. Oops nearly forgot, Calleigh and Horatio are a couple in this story.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing (not even a little piece of Eric – maybe though I've got Speed hidden in my bedroom – I wish) it all belongs to the excellent people at CBS. Except when I borrow them for my dreams!!!! Thanks to the writers for letting me borrow the characters – I promise to handle with care.

* * *

It was early morning on December 25th when Horatio Caine woke, a look at his alarm clock told him it was only 6am, but it was Christmas morning and like a little boy he wanted to get up and open his presents.

Too excited to go back to sleep Horatio looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms he smiled as he was reminded that last night he received the best Christmas present ever. Pulling Calleigh closer he recalled the events of yesterday…

Christmas Eve had been a very slow day for the CSI's, on the crime side anyway. After clearing all the left over paperwork they finished their shift playing card games in the break room.

Horatio smiled as he remembered the fun they had playing everything from snap to poker, currency of the day had been jelly beans. Horatio had brought a large jar in for the team as a Christmas present. H found it highly amusing to watch Calleigh wipe the floor with Tim and Eric, she really was an excellent poker player, her pile of beans was far larger than anyone else's.

Watching Calleigh yesterday afternoon H had realized how much he just loved to watch her, she was such a beautiful woman not only on the outside but on the inside where it mattered the most. Cal had a heart of gold and he felt blessed that he was the one she loved. Every now and then they shared a glance, a personal moment and Horatio's heart fluttered at the love he saw there.

During the card game Horatio hardly paid attention to his own hand, losing considerably. Despite the teasing from the boys who just thought he was letting Calleigh win for an easy life, he was really enjoying himself. As their friend and boss he was pleased to see his CSI's relaxing and having fun with each other, they were a dedicated bunch who saw a lot of bad things in their work, it was good to give them some fun – it was Christmas Eve after all.

He couldn't help but laugh himself whenever Speed to Eric tried to distract Calleigh so they could steel some of her winnings, but Calleigh was as protective of her sweets as a little child would be. As it was the season of goodwill she occasionally exchanged one for a coffee or Christmas kiss but mainly she kept them to herself enjoying teasing the boys. After all she had won the beans fare and square, it wasn't her fault the boys were useless at poker and betting.

That was how the day shift finished their working day, luckily no more crime scenes came in for them to investigate and eventually still laughing the four CSI's exited the building to start their Christmas Holidays.

In the car park they said their goodbyes. After wishing each other a Merry Christmas they went their separate ways, but not for long as Calleigh and Horatio had invited the whole team including Alexx over to their apartment for a late tea and drinks on Christmas day. It was their first Christmas together as a couple and both of them wanted to share their joy with those closest to them. They made it tea as everyone had family they wanted to spend Christmas morning with.

* * *

(in the present)

Whilst lying there in bed Horatio felt Calleigh move in her sleep and hugged her tighter, looking down at the sleeping beauty in his arms his smile grew wider, his eyes reflecting the warmth of his memories. Yesterday afternoon was great, so much fun but the evening had been even better…

Horatio took Calleigh to her favorite restaurant "David's" it had a great location just North of Miami on a secluded beach. As usual they had a great meal, a couple of glasses of wine and generally enjoyed the festive season. It was a blessed evening with no interruptions just the two of them, no work and no rescue missions to Calleigh's father.

Thinking back Horatio was glad he had chosen last night, it couldn't have been more perfect if he had tried to plan it.

After desert they went for a walk on the beach, a pastime they enjoyed frequently, both loved the relaxing calm they felt listening to the waves tumble on shore, smelling the fresh salty air. It was almost cleansing, great after a stressful day at work.

In tune with each other, as usual, the both chose the same moment to stop. Calleigh stood, still holding Horatio's hand, and looked out to sea, the moon reflected on the gentle waves. Silently Horatio moved to stand behind Calleigh wrapping his arms around her waist holding her close. Appreciating the gesture the blonde beauty crossed her arms hugging herself and placing her hands on top of Horatio where they rested on her waist, finally entwining their fingers.

Calleigh sighed in contentment; she was in her favorite place – Horatio's arms.

Silently they stood there appreciating both the company and the view, they were enjoying being just two people alone with no worries or cares – it was bliss.

It was such a romantic moment that Horatio decided it was the perfect time to ask the question…

"Calleigh, Sweetheart" Horatio started his honey laced voice wrapping lovingly around her heart "You know that I love you?"

Unusually for Horatio he sounded a little unsure of himself and his position in Calleigh's life.

"Yes I do" She reassured him "I love you too with all my heart." Horatio meant the world to Calleigh.

Pulling her closer he continued "Cal, you're my soul mate, the other half that completes me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side." H paused for a moment giving Calleigh a little squeeze as he felt her tense. She was unsure where the conversation was heading, but hoped it was in the direction she wanted.

Horatio continued "Calleigh, would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

Cal turned quickly in his arms so she could face him and look directly into his blue eyes he continued his voice full of love and emotion "I love you so much Cal, I want to spend the rest of our lives showing you what you mean to me."

Calleigh now had tears of joy tumbling down her face, Horatio lifted a hand from her waist to tenderly wipe them away with his fingertips, he kept the hand there gently stroking wisps of hair off her face tucking the strands behind her ears. He continued caressing her jaw and cheek as if he couldn't get enough, it always amazed him at how soft and smooth it felt.

"Oh Horatio" Calleigh finally answered "nothing would make me happier. I love you so much and would very much like to spend he rest of my life making you happy." With that she reached up with one hand and gently touched his cheek gently bringing his lips down so that she could kiss him, it was gently at first just a meeting of two lips but gradually it became more passionate. Both of Horatio's arms snaked around her body to bring her tight into his, Calleigh moaned in joy as she pressed closer to the most important person in her life. Cal's fingers moved up tangled in his hair pulling him closer so that she could kiss him deeply with all the passion that was only for him.

Finally breathless they broke away from each other, breathing heavily Horatio rested his forehead against hers and whispered "So is that a yes then?" as he laughed Cal knew he was teasing. She hit him on the arm "Of course it's a yes, do you think I kiss everyone like that!" she was teasing back now and both of them burst out laughing, Horatio picked her up spinning her round, they were laughing like a couple of teenagers, but who cares it was Christmas Eve and life was great.

Gently Horatio set Calleigh back on her feet and they stood there face to face with their arms wrapped around each other. Reluctantly, as he liked holding her, Horatio removed one hand to reach into his jacket pocket to retrieve a small box which had been residing in various jacket pockets for a number of weeks while he found the best moment to propose.

Moving a little away from Calleigh he brought the box round and opened it, there nestled inside was an exquisitely formed diamond ring. It was small, but beautiful and most importantly suited to the recipient. It was delicate and captivating and when Horatio pushed it gently onto Cal's ring finger it seemed to sparkle more brightly, as if the diamond had found the perfect home.

"Oh my Horatio, it's beautiful" reaching up to give him a soft kiss "Thank you" she said her southern accent more pronounced with emotion.

Horatio once again drew Calleigh into his arms and as she rested her head against her fiancée's chest she whispered "I love you handsome"

"I love you too Calleigh, Merry Christmas"

They stood there for ages just enjoying the peace and quiet of the moment, this was their time and they were going to enjoy it.

* * *

It was an enchanting evening, but now it was Christmas morning and Horatio still felt like an excited 6 year old, he wanted to get up and open the presents under the tree, even though he had the best present, lying here in his arms. Looking lovingly at his fiancée who was still sleeping peacefully in his arms he knew that no matter what today or the future was going to bring he had no doubts that today was going to be one of the best days in his life – after all the beautiful, captivating Calleigh Duquesne had agreed to be his wife what more would a man want.

Deciding he was content to lie here a little while longer he recalled how both he and Calleigh absolutely loved Christmas, they were probably more excited about it than some of the kids he knew. One of the many things he had liked when Calleigh came to join their team was her love for the festive season. They both thoroughly enjoyed this time of year, driving everyone mad at work with the music and decorations, the break room looked like a grotto – nothing too ostentatious after all that just wasn't them, but were specially selected decorations all over CSI, not in the labs obviously.

This year, in addition, to celebrate their new found love they also added mistletoe in various places to encourage a little festive romance. Although secretly their coworkers were pleased Horatio and Calleigh were an item, they couldn't help but shout at them to grow up when one or the other or both would break into song or dance, even Alexx had complained they were worse than her children. But it didn't matter Christmas was about enjoying yourself and being with those you loved. Sometimes happiness could not be contained.

Laying there Horatio felt that this year was going to be extra special, it was in fact the beginning of the rest of their lives together and he was going to make sure it was special - no overt gestures just some good fun and good friends to share it with.

Horatio lay there a little while longer, smiling for all he was worth, he couldn't remember smiling so much before Calleigh had entered his life, she was like an angel he couldn't wait for her to become his wife. But that was for the future, Horatio had finally had enough and wanted to see what was under the tree, he proceeded to wake Calleigh in the best way possible.

Leaning down he started to kiss her, little butterfly kisses across her head and down her cheek, gently he rolled her so she was lying in her back and he was half leaning over her as he continued to press little kisses across her face finally settling on her mouth.

Gradually he could feel her kiss him back as she began to wake up, after a few minutes he stopped and looked down at her as Calleigh gradually opened her eyes and smiled deep into the eyes of her man. "Good Morning handsome, Merry Christmas" she said as she gave him another quick kiss on the lips

Reaching up she tenderly caressed his jaw with her left hand, it was then that she noticed the engagement ring and for the first time studied it. Smiling up at Horatio she smiled again "so I didn't dream it then you really want me to be your wife" smiling down at her "most definitely Calleigh but first can we please get up and open the presents"

Laughing at the eagerness he displayed, a side to Horatio which was rarely seen "Okay handsome give me a few minutes."

So leaving her to wake properly, Horatio gave her a quick kiss and rose from the bed to get everything ready.

Moving into the lounge Horatio made sure that Santa had been, he then made the room cozy; leaving the curtains closed and turned on the Christmas tree lights. He then went into the kitchen where he was making coffee as a pair of arms sneaked around his waist from behind. Calleigh has snuck up on him and was now leaning against him with her head resting on his back.

"So has Santa been then?" she asked placing a gentle kiss between his shoulder blades.

Laughing at her child like enthusiasm so reminiscent of his own Horatio turned in her arms wrapping his own around her waist "you'll just have to wait and see" he admonished kissing her forehead.

As soon as the coffee was made Horatio handed Calleigh her cup and taking her other hand he led her into the lounge where the scene stunned Calleigh.

Under the beautifully decorated tree was a large amount of presents, a lot more than she had remembered seeing last night. "Oh my God, Horatio! You shouldn't have" she exclaimed, sometimes he could be far too generous.

"Hey, they might not all be from me. Don't forget Santa visited last night"

Calleigh laughed at his reply. Together, like two children, they sat down on the floor with their coffee in front of the tree. They were content to sit there just looking at the sight before them.

Eventually Calleigh couldn't wait any longer and she dived into the huge pile of gifts to see what Santa had brought for her and for Horatio.

The two CSI's thoroughly enjoyed their first Christmas together, unwrapping their presents, some were handled with care; others had the wrapping torn from them in haste to see what was inside. There were lots of presents some from friends, a small amount from the few family members they each still had, some of them were given to them as a couple some were individual. But the biggest haul were those they had given each other.

After what seemed like hours, but was in fact only a couple, they had finally opened all of their presents the only ones left under the tree were those they were giving to their friends later today. Horatio went to make another coffee whilst Calleigh moved to sit on the sofa, curled into the corner she smiled at all the wonderful gifts they had received.

H returned and sat by her side handing over her coffee and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Pressing a sweet kiss to her cheek he said "Thank you for my presents"

"That's okay handsome, thank you for all of mine and as much as I love them all, the best present was last night." She smiled sweetly at Horatio lifting a hand to gently caress his strong chin.

"I know what you mean Cal, you agreeing to become my wife means more to me than I can express. I love you so much. Merry Christmas and thank you for everything." Horatio then lovingly kissed his Fiancé on the lips, and settled back on the sofa with Calleigh tucked up against his side.

Sitting there Calleigh felt truly happy and content for the first time in ages, this really was a great Christmas.

After a very relaxing day and a great meal Cal and H tidied up their home in preparation for their guests. Calleigh made some nibbles and got the drinks ready. They were both a little nervous although they knew their friends were pleased they had finally gotten together neither was really sure how they would take the news of the engagement.

As Calleigh was putting the final touches to the refreshments a knock at the door announced the arrival of their friends. Horatio opened the door with Calleigh right behind him, Eric and Tim arrived both together with arms full of presents, wishing Horatio a Merry Christmas as they passed him they did the same to Calleigh as she led them through to the lounge where they could deposit the gifts under the tree.

Finally, with their arms free both boys turned to Calleigh and gave her a hug. "Did you have a good day Cal" asked Tim

"Yeah, really good" she answered with a dreamy look on her face. Uh oh thought the two CSI's something's up here.

Before they could question her further Horatio returned and handed the two boys a beer a piece and gave Calleigh a glass of wine which matched his own.

Together the four friends sat around the lounge chatting and laughing about their individual Christmas days swapping stories of good and bad gifts.

It wasn't long before the final guest arrived; Horatio got up to answer the doorbell and let Alexx in, she too had an armful of Christmas presents "Merry Christmas" she wished to Horatio as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Alexx" he replied "Calleigh and the boys are in the lounge. Can I get you a drink?"

"Wine would be good. Thank you"

Alexx made her way to the lounge, wishing everyone a Merry Christmas she placed her gifts with the others under the tree. After hugging Calleigh Alexx found a spot to sit down. Horatio returned a few moments later with her wine and then sat down next to Calleigh on the sofa.

It wasn't long before the friends were laughing and enjoying themselves chatting non stop about Christmas. The conversation again turned to good and bad presents as well as stories of how Alexx's children enjoyed Christmas. During the whole conversation the thing that confused Eric, Tim and Alexx was how little Horatio participated in the conversation, oh he was enjoying himself but seemed to be having more fun sitting back watching his friends talk. Also what intrigues them was how evasive both Calleigh and Horatio were being when asked what their favorite gift was.

It wasn't long before they decided it was time to open up their gifts to each other.

Tim and Eric gave each other a crate of their favorite beer. Tim also got a couple of CD's to listen to in the lab from H and Cal and a book on classic bikes from Alexx.

Eric laughed at his present from H and Cal a humorous book entitled 'How to keep a girlfriend for more then just one night' He appreciated the friendly humor behind the gift. Alexx gave him a CD of a new Cuban band he was interested in.

For Alexx they had all clubbed together to give her and extra special present, a gift certificate for a day of pampering at a Spa in one of Miami's exclusive hotels. Alexx was touched by the gift.

Horatio and Calleigh received various gifts from their friends including 'His' and 'Hers' guns made out of chocolate, a beautiful framed photo of the two of them taken at last years office party. A picture neither of them knew had been taken. Another fun gift was matching mugs one with the words 'The Boss' the other with 'Bullet Girl'. They also received a bottle of champagne which they decided to share when they finally broke their news. Horatio went to place it in the fridge to cool down.

After all the presents were unwrapped and everyone had thanked everyone for their gifts Calleigh brought in the nibbles, no-one was really hungry after their large lunches but they all enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere and found themselves eating the odd thing or two.

Once again discussion fell to the other gifts they had received; it was the usual haul of socks, underwear, jumpers, cd's, books, perfume, aftershave etc etc.

The laughing and fun continued as Horatio slipped unnoticed from the room to get the champagne and some glasses. Returning to the lounge he handed round the champagne flutes and filled everyone's glass. Placing the bottle on a table Horatio said "I'd like to propose the first toast… "to Friends!"

Five glasses clinked in response "Friends"

It was then that Alexx noticed the additional piece of jewelry on Calleigh's left hand, taking Calleigh's glass from her Alexx placed it with her own on the table. Alexx then took both Calleigh's hand in hers and brought the left one in for closer inspection saying "is that what I think it is?" Alexx's eyes were alight with the joy of this anticipated moment.

Calleigh was so happy at the moment she decided to be teasing with her reply "it might be – what do you think it is?" There was a teasing glint in her eyes as Cal glanced over her shoulder to look at Horatio.

Eric and Tim looked on choosing to remain quiet for the moment.

Alexx continued "Calleigh, you tease, is this an engagement ring?"

Looking up lovingly into Horatio's eyes Cal smiled as he placed his arms around her waist, holding her left hand in his he replied for the both of them "Yes, it is an engagement ring, yesterday evening Calleigh agreed to be my wife." Saying it out loud Horatio couldn't contain the grin from spreading across his face.

Alexx squealed in delight and pulled H and Cal into a huge hug "About time."

As Alexx released them to take a much needed swig of her drink Calleigh was swept up into a hug each from Eric and Tim who although quiet wore wide grins of delight on their faces.

"Congratulations Honey" said Eric

"That's great news" said Tim

Both men kept taking it in turns to hug Calleigh so happy were they for their friend they couldn't find the right words to say. Eventually leaving Calleigh breathless they moved on to Congratulate Horatio.

"Congratulations man, you finally did it" aid Tim shaking hands with H as Eric also said "Congrats H, that's the best news".

The three men all wearing the same grins looked over at their two female colleagues who were both overflowing with excitement especially Calleigh. Alexx was quizzing Cal on the details of the proposal but all she got was that it was very romantic and on the beach. Alexx wanted more but Calleigh wasn't giving.

The friends retrieved their glasses and Horatio poured out the remaining champagne, this time Tim led the toast "To Horatio and Calleigh, may love and happiness last you both a lifetime."

"Horatio and Calleigh" replied Alexx and Eric as they all took a sip of their champagne.

Horatio looked down at his love and said his own private toast, lifting his glass he whispered lovingly "Calleigh" and then he bent down to give her the sweetest kiss she ever had.

Seeing this, her colleagues and best friends said in one chorus "Ahhh" to which Calleigh did a very unlike Calleigh thing and blushed, in reply to that Eric and Tim broke into fits of laughter.

The romantic moment was broken in the friendliest of ways and the four CSI's and their favorite ME sat around drinking and laughing, they were enjoying both a wonderful time of year and the great news of their friends engagement.

The end or is it just the beginning….

Happy 2005


End file.
